marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode:It's a Bundyful Life (Part 1)
|image = |caption = Peggy asks Al to show him the bank book. |series = Married... with Children |season = 4 |episode = 11 |overall = 68 |network = FOX |production = 4.12 |imdb = tt0642303 |guests = Don Sparks Ann Nelson Trevor Eyster Kate Romero Kristeen Buxton Thomas Ian Nichols Eve Smith |taping = |airdate = December 17, 1989 |writers = Ron Leavitt Michael G. Moye |directors = Gerry Cohen |previous = "At the Zoo" |next = "It's a Bundyful Life (Part 2)" }} is the eleventh episode of of Season 4 of the FOX TV series Married... with Children, as well as the 68th overall episode. Written by Ron Leavitt and Michael G. Moye, the episode was directed by Gerry Cohen. It first aired along with its second part as a one-hour episode on FOX on December 17, 1989. Synopsis Al has finally saved up some cash to buy his family Christmas presents this year. Unfortunately, a mob of late customers in the shoe store prevents him from getting to the bank in time and retrieving the money he needs. Plot Cast Regular Cast *Ed O'Neill as Al Bundy *Katey Sagal as Peggy Bundy *Christina Applegate as Kelly Bundy *David Faustino as Bud Bundy *Amanda Bearse as Marcy Rhoades *David Garrison as Steve Rhoades Guest Stars *Don Sparks as Santa Claus *Ann Nelson as Elderly Woman *Trevor Eyster as Franklin (as Tim Eyster) *Kate Romero as Midge *Kristeen Buxton as Denise *Thomas Ian Nicholas as Bobby *Eve Smith as Mom Notes Title *It's a Bundyful Life is a play on the title of the 1946 classic Christmas movie It's a Wonderful Life, which this episode parodies. Trivia *Fox re-aired this episode two-parter on December 15, 2003, the same year that the Married... with Children Reunion special was aired, making it a rare occurrence in which a classic TV show re-airs on its parent network after being canceled. *On the Married... with Children Podcast this is the first two-parter to get two separate podcast episodes. *When Al puts his feet up, he has a noticeable hole in his shoe. Cultural References *The whole two-parter is a parody on the 1946 classic Christmas movie It's a Wonderful Life. Music *The song that plays in the beginning of the episode and during the end credits is "It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas". *The Christmas carolers can be heard singing "We Wish You a Merry Christmas". *The music playing in Marcy's bank is an instrumental version of "Deck the Halls" by Mannheim Steamroller. Locations *Bundy Residence *Gary's Shoes & Accessories for Today's Woman *Kyoto National Bank Sets *Bundy Living Room/Kitchen *Al & Peggy's Bedroom *Shoe Store *Bank Goofs *When Steve and Marcy come to the Bundys, to wish them a merry Christmas, Bud is "stealing" Marcy's wedding ring from her right hand; later when Marcy asks who has it, she looks at her left hand, where the ring supposedly was. *One of the partying bank employees is handing the already dead drunk Marcy another drink - but the glass has clearly not very much in it. External Links * *''It's a Bundyful Life (Part 1)'' on Bundyology *''It's a Bundyful Life (Part 1) - Transcript'' on albundy.net *''#69 It's a Bundyful Life (Part 1)'' - MWC Podcast on Horrorphilia Category:Season 4 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Christmas Category:Two-parter